Ethiopia (Haile Selassie)
Ethiopia led by Haile Selassie is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Gods and Kings or Brave New World expansion pack. Overview Ethiopia Home to ancient empires dating back to the waning centuries of the first millennium BC, Ethiopia has a storied history driven by the rule of great kings and emperors. As one of the few African nations to avoid the colonial ambitions of Europe, Ethiopia maintained its sovereignty well into the 20th century, remaining independent until the invasion of Italian forces led by Mussolini in 1935. It was during this period that noted Emperor Haile Selassie brought Ethiopia to the forefront of global affairs, as his nation endured the conflicts of World War II, and he strove to set Ethiopia on a path of modernization and progressive reform. Haile Selassie Known as the "Conquering Lion of the Tribe of Judah," "King of Kings," and "Elect of God," Haile Selassie ruled Ethiopia as emperor for nearly 40 years in the 20th century. Born as Lij Tafari Makonnen in 1892, the man who came to be known as Haile Selassie spent his life serving the interests of Ethiopia and bringing his nation to the forefront of African politics. Best known for reforming the ancient feudal practices of Ethiopia through his attempts at modernizing the nation, Haile Selassie worked tirelessly to gain international recognition for Ethiopia on the world stage. His legacy in global politics has been surpassed only by his role as the messiah of the Rastafari religion, among whose followers he is venerated as the god who will lead the Rastas back to their homeland of Ethiopia. Dawn of Man Blessings be upon you, honorable and righteous Emperor of Ethiopia, Haile Selassie. Your legacy as one of Ethiopia's greatest rulers, and as the spiritual leader to the Rastafarian movement, is outshone only by the influence you had on diplomacy and political cooperation throughout the world. In introducing Ethiopia's first written constitution, you planted the seeds of democracy that would take root over the coming years, and your infinitely wise grasp of global affairs secured Ethiopia's place as a charter member of the United Nations. Spearheading efforts to reform and modernize the nation during your reign, you changed the course of Ethiopian history forever. Revered king, your composed demeanor once protected the people from the many conflicts that plague the nations of men, and the kingdom looks to you to assure peace once again. Will you lead the people with courage and authority, moving forward into a new age? Will you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: A thousand welcomes to our fair nation. I am Haile Selassie, the Ras Tafari Makonnen and Emperor of Ethiopia, your humble servant. Defeat: Today, God and history will remember your action. You are ready to do wrongful judgment. Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|With DMS's Ethiopian Civilization Pack = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Culture * 1 Magistrates |rewards = +2 Gold from all your Trade Routes * The Palace generates +2 Gold}} Faith * 2 Magistrates |rewards = Missionaries may spread religion an extra time}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now drinking your coffee and wearing dreadlocks. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Gods and Kings Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Semitic Cultures Category:Ethiopia Category:Ethiopian Civilization Pack